


beat

by Hotarukunn



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection, Rare Pairing, Semi-Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gozu is annoyed over Mezu dancing in their room, and then he vanish. So Gozu goes looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beat

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting with pairings, and came up with this~

Gozumaru glared as Mezumaru wandered around the room, over and over. It wouldn't have bothered him as much if he had walked normally, but the fool was doing it at an uneven pace, walking in an odd rhythm and even twirling around at times. It even sounded as if he was humming on some tune or the other.  
Finally getting enough of it all, he snapped in the middle of one of Mezumaru's twirls. "What the hell are you doing?" He glared intently, and Mezumaru stopped and tilted his head to the side as he observed his brother sitting on the floor.  
"Dancing?" the youkai asked, and reached up a hand to adjust his mask. "There's nothing wrong with that, Gozu."  
"It's annoying." Gozumaru said, crossing his arms and letting his glare intensify. "You seriously think it _won't_ annoy me, what with how you're prancing around the room?"  
"I said," Mezumaru puffed his cheeks. "that I was _dancing_. Not prancing."  
"Whatever, it's the same shit." Gozumaru said, and stood up. "Let's go do something, like prank people." He went to get some clothes for them, not bothering to listen to Mezumaru's reply.  
Once he returned, however, Mezumaru was gone. "Mezu? Where'd you go?" he asked the silent room, and he looked out. "Nah, Yuki Onna, did you see Mezu?"  
"Un," she nodded. "He went out to the pond."  
"Thanks." Gozumaru headed for the pond, but stopped once it came in view. Mezumaru was sitting by the edge, feet and legs dangling into the water. His mask lay beside him, eyes shining with childish happiness. Kappa was leaning against the edge of the pond, arms propped up as a makeshift pillow beneath his head. Now and then, Mezumaru kicked lightly with his legs, making the water splash all around.

They seemed to be talking about something, but Gozumaru coulnd't hear exactly what it was about. Though he could hear that Mezumaru, and apparently Kappa as well, were enjoying themselves.  
Gozumaru pouted slightly, and dropped the clothes to the ground. He crept closer, and the first thing he could hear was Kappa say something about music. That's how Gozumaru heard it, at least. What other 'beat' would it be?  
Gozumaru frowned, and then his mouth fell open.  
Because Mezumaru leaned down and between the slits in Kappa's plate, and he pressed their lips together for a brief moment. When he pulled back, he was smiling even wider. "But our beat's the most awesome." he said, and Kappa smiled, reached out a hand and let fingers that were webbed together brush across Mezumaru's cheek. "I agree, Mezu." he said, and heaved himself up, out of the pond. He changed his appearance slightly, the plate vanishing as he took on human form. Mezumaru blinked. "Why'd you do that for?" he asked.  
"For better access." Kappa said, and in a flur of Mezumaru's yukata and Kappa's green clothes, he kissed the twin-tailed youkai. Gozumaru's face flushed from where he stood hidden; he could hear the wet sounds of their tongues against each other and their moans – Mezu's soft and Kappa's more silent – even at that distance. He flushed even worse when he saw that Kappa was boldly parting the yukata to reveal skin. _What—what—what—!_ His mind screamed in panic, and finally, he turned and just ran, not caring if the two by the pond heard him. What's up with that! he almost screamed out loud.

\------

"He left." Kappa commented, as he pulled back a little. "That's good."  
"Gozu really is shy, isn't he?" Mezumaru said, adjusting the front of Kappa's shirt. "Well, I don't mind at the moment. Continue?"  
"Un." Kappa nodded, and dipped his head to Mezumaru's, once more locking their lips together.

\------

Though maybe – but just maybe – they should relocate indoors, instead of staying out in the open where everyone in the clan could see them. Never mind, though. Once they got started – which they only did to get Gozu to leave – they found they couldn't stop. It seemed as if Gozumaru somehow had warned people from going to the pond at the moment, though, because they went undisturbed for the rest of it; except a few curious observers. In the end, they decided not to bother about it.


End file.
